Green Eyes Never Lie
by lolacola27
Summary: Jake and Nessie's daughter has always been sheltered, ever since the day she was adopted. Now the family has moved to Forks, for reasons Gisella can't know. Her life seems to be going just like a typical teenager's life should go, but soon she finds her life falling and smashing into a million pieces upon the ground. A secret can only be kept from someone for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Gisella's POV**

Here I am, sitting in my bedroom. My new bedroom. The only thing set up in my bed, otherwise my room is full of boxes. I just moved from Maine to Forks, Washington. My dad grew up here so we moved back to be closer to the family.

I looked out the old, chipped paint window. It's raining, like the weather said. I don't know if I would ever get use to this weather, it's so dreary.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off my bed and looked at my full length mirror. My elbow length chocolate-brown hair was put up into a messy bun, my green eyes looked tired and overall I just looked like shit. I haven't been sleeping lately, too much on my mind with the move and everything so I'm going off four hours of on-and-off sleep.

My outfit today consisted of a hoodie with some yoga pants. Classy. I stand at 5'7" and I'm very thin which I don't know how because I eat so much. As I like to say, I'm half bulimic. I do the binging, just not the purging.

"Giselle! Come down here!" My mom called from down stairs which snapped me from my thoughts. Everyone just calls me Giselle unless I'm in trouble, then I get called Gisella.

As I left my room, I could hear voices from down stairs. I went down the stairs and turned to my right and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my Lord! You've grown so much!" My Aunt Rachel said as she pulled me into a hug. I've only seen my aunt about three times before in my life since my family and I really didn't live around Forks.

Next thing I knew, I was hugging my uncle Paul. "How've you been, Poppy?" I was given that nickname because when my parents adopted me, I would disappear from there sight in public places and 'pop' up in the most random places. Clever, I know.

Anyway, I guess that brings me to my adoption. Well, I was adopted at the age of six from an adoption center in Florida but I lived in Hawaii before that. I don't remember really the reason why I was given up for adoption and my parents switch the subject whenever I try and bring it up.

"I'm okay." I said. "Yeah, you look like death." My cousin, River, said with a smirk. "River!" My Aunt Rachel scolded her son. I smiled back at him because I know he was kidding. River is older than me by a year. He has a younger brother that is only a few months older than me and he also has two older brothers.

My Aunt Rebecca is married to my Uncle Embry and they have five boys. The youngest is also a few months older than me and the oldest is 19. They have a set of twins.

My Aunt Emily and my Uncle Sam have four boys, all is the same age range as my cousins. Their kids aren't technically my cousins but I consider them to be.

My Aunt Kim and Uncle Jared also have four boys, and also in the same age range as my kids. Once again, their kids aren't technically my cousins but I still consider them to be.

**(A/N: Claire was only a year younger than Quil when he imprinted on her in my story and also, in my story, if someone over 18 gets imprinted on, they don't age unless the person that imprinted on them ages. If a person under 18 is imprinted on, they age until they are 18, and then they stop only age when their imprinter ages)**

My Aunt Claire and Uncle Quil have three boys, also in the same age range as my cousins. I also consider them my cousins.

So I'm the youngest out of my cousins (related and non-related) but I haven't even met Jared's, Sam's, or Quil's sons before.

"So, you bringing the family to the party tonight?" Rachel asked Dad while hanging her arm around my shoulder.

"Yup! I can't wait until I see the whole pack. Haven't seen some of them in forever it feels like!" Dad responded.

Me on the other hand, I was nervous. I barely knew anyone and I easily get anxiety whenever I'm in a large crowd of unknown people.

I left my parents to talk to my aunt and uncle while I went outside to the beach. We live really close to the beach and to get there I only have to walk a little bit through the woods and I'm there.

As I started walking the shore line, I saw teenagers my age kicking a soccer ball around. I made eye contact with one of them and he nudged his friend, whispered something in his ear, and pointed at me. I quickly looked away and kept walking.

"Is that Jake and Ness's daughter?" I heard one of them ask the group. "Hey!" One of the boys called to me.

I looked up at him. "Is your name Giselle?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head. All of sudden, I was in a group hug with six guys.

"We're your cousins!" One of them said to me. I recognized one, Danny, who I remember seeing five years ago. He's Rebecca and Embry's son.

"Hel-hello." I stuttered. "I'm Troy, and this is my brother Zeke, we're Sam and Emily's boys. That's Benji and his brother Isaiah, they're Jared and Kim's sons and that's Danny but I think you know him." Troy introduced me to everyone.

"I have a feeling you'll fit right in!" Benji said as he gave me shoulder punch and pulled me in for a hug.

"Where's your brothers?" Zeke asked. "EJ, Preston, Oliver, and Nolan are all training." I told them.

"Training for what?" Isaiah asked. "The pac-" Danny went to say but Zeke elbowed him in the stomach. "What 'pack'?" I questioned.

"Like tribe stuff." Benji said really quick. "Okay?" I said questionably. "Yeah, it's just since they're males and most likely going to be leaders of the tribe one day, they need to learn a lot now." Isaiah finished for his brother.

"Oh that makes perfect cense!" I said, feeling stupid that I didn't make the connection.

"_GISELLA?!" _My mother yelled from our house which surprised me 'cause I could hear her even though there is a woods between us.

"SHE'S OVER HERE, MRS. BLACK." Troy immediately yelled back. "We'll see you tonight!" Danny called to me as I ran down the beach and back to my house.

"Giselle, you _cannot _run off like that." My father said as I walked back into the house.

_'I can never do anything' _I thought to myself and it's true. I know my parents worry that I might have an anxiety attack but suffocating me won't fix the problem. Oh well, what ever helps my parents sleep at night.

"Um, Ellie?" My mom said as I walked through the door and my dad, aunt Rachel, and Uncle Paul were still there. 'Ellie' is another nickname of mine but really only my family calls me that but that's only sometimes.

"Yeah?" I said as I sat on a stool at the counter. "Can you try and not go into the woods here? There are a lot of wild animals that seriously seem to appear out of nowhere and are very dangerous." My mom told me.

"Bloodsuckers." My uncle Paul 'coughed'. "Bloodsuckers? Are those some type of bug? Are leeches now on land?!" I asked is shock. Since when the hell did leeches adapt to land?

"No, no! Your uncle Paul just calls ticks that." My mom said, non-confidently. "Okay." I said while nodding my head and looked at my mom like she was crazy. I headed up stairs to my room after that.

My family always acted secretive around me. Even my mom's family also acted super weird around me sometimes.

They always wonder why I shut myself out from the family sometimes and I just want them to realize how much of an outcast I feel whenever they go into 'secretive mode'.

I am the only one in my family who is adopted, so my brothers are close replicas of our dad. Then there's my mom. Models probably cry themselves to sleep when they see her and she only looks like she's 20, if that.

I get to start school on the Reservation in three days and I have been to a school but it was private because I had really bad anxiety as a child so larger groups of people just stressed me out bad so they put me in a small private school that didn't have a lot of kids. My anxiety has gotten better over the years so I feel more comfortable around large crowds.

"Giselle!" EJ pounded my door causing me to snap out of thoughts and have a mini heart-attack. "Jesus, EJ!" I said as he came in.

"Whats up, baby sis?" He said as he jumped on my bed and sent me flying four feet in the air. That caused him to laugh very hard and me to give him the death stare.

"Stop being so jumpy! You're like a cat thrown into water!" EJ said. "If I was a cat thrown into water, you wouldn't have a head right now." I pointed out.

"I believe it." EJ said with a wink, kissed my cheek and left the room. I looked at my alarm clock and it read '4:47 P.M.'

With a sigh I went over to one of my many suitcases and pulled out a plain, long-sleeved, gray t-shirt and I grabbed my aqua colored scarf with yellow and pink flowers on it, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of gray flats. I fish tailed my hair so it was laying over my right shoulder.

Since I had a little time before I had to leave, I decided to unpack a bit more. I opened the first box near me and it held books and pictures. The first picture I pulled out was me at the age of 8 sitting on the living room couch with a cast on my leg from when Oliver thought it would be funny to push me off the chair I was standing on to a get a glass cup and my foot got caught on something, twisted and broke.

I just laughed as I set it to the side and I pulled out the next photo. It was a picture of me at the age of seven and Emmett was lying on his stomach, painting my toenails and I was sitting on the ground, a pillow hugged to my chest with it partially covering my face so I could peek at Emmett every so often but every time he caught me peeking, I would start smiling and blushing. This is when I recently met them so I was very shy around them.

The next photo was when I was 10 and it was my first dance recital. I had a ballerina costume on and my hair in a ballerina bun and my face was caked with makeup, much to my dad's disapproval. Not like my mom wanted to put all that makeup on my face, it's just how my dance teacher said we had to have it. I was sitting on my mom's lap and we we're outside on some bench. This is one of my favorite photos of my mom and I.

Before I could grab the next photo out, my mom yelled for me. "Giselle! Get down here now!" I took my time getting downstairs because I knew she was probably going to say something pointless.

"Get ready to leave." She said, as she was moving around the kitchen, putting supplies away. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs. That's all she needed to tell me. I have no idea why she didn't just yell that up to me.

I changed into some darker blue jean skinny jeans, a thick strapped flow-y tank top that had buttons up the front of it but they didn't open and the shirt was coral and I wore a long sleeve, off-white with part of the back made of lace, cardigan. It didn't have buttons so I couldn't button it up but it would look weird if I did anyways.

For shoes, I slipped on some black with gold gems gladiator sandals. I looked in the mirror and gave my outfit an approving look.

"What's up, sis?" Nolan said behind me and before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can do this to me!" I argued.

"Please." He scoffed and made his way down the stairs. He set me down on my feet and then everyone in my family made there way to the car.

We all piled in, me sitting between Oliver and EJ in the second row of three seats while Nolan and Preston sat in the three seats behind us while our parents were up front.

"Okay, everyone." My dad announced from the driver seat. "You're going to meet the whole family. They're all excited to meet you so don't do anything to piss them off."

"Real encouraging, Dad." Preston said sarcastically. "Preston..." Mom warned. Preston and Dad don't always get along so it can get really upsetting sometimes.

My family doesn't fight in front of me because fighting and tension within my family can trigger my anxiety and then I start panicking so overall not a fun process.

Preston just scoffed at Mom and Dad. The rest of the car ride was awkward to say the least so after we arrived, everyone got out of the car as quick as possible.

I was the last to get out of the car and I could see through the kitchen window of the house we were at was a ton of people there. With a deep breath, I made my way to the house.

As I reached my hand to the door to let myself in, I paused for a moment and dropped my hand. I was second guessing myself again. I can't have an anxiety attack in front of these people. That would be an awful first impression! Before I could babble on in my own mind, I was pulled into the house and into a hug with an unknown female.

"Oh my God, Jake and Ness! She's gorgeous! Hi Honey, I'm your Aunt Kim! It's awesome to finally meet you!" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before I knew it, I was in someone else arms for a hug.

"I'm your Uncle Jared." He introduced himself to me and let me out of his embrace. I gave him a smile and was about to introduce myself before I was pulled into another persons arms.

"Hi, Sweetheart! I'm your Aunt Emily. It's so amazing to finally meet you!" Emily said and let go of me so she could get a look at my face.

"You're probably a heartbreaker, aren't you? Oh my, you have probably the prettiest eyes I have ever seen!" Emily said as pulled me in for another hug.

After meeting about a few more of my aunts and uncles, I looked over to my mom and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled to myself, self-praising myself for not having an anxiety attack. In fact, I felt perfectly fine.

My mom sent me outside so I could meet the rest of my cousins. I sat awkwardly on the porch and watched them.

"Hey!" A voice called to me from the left. I turned my head and saw about three boys walking over to me.

"I'm Milo and these are my brothers, Theo and Kaleb. We're Quil and Claire's sons." "Nice to meet you guys!" I greeted while standing up to shake his hand but I was pulled into a group hug. They let go of me and pointed to the boys playing soccer.

"The group of five boys down all the way on the left are Rebecca and Embry's sons, Malik, Danny and Dallas, who are twins, Rylan, and Porter. I bet you already know them but incase you needed a refresher. The four boys about to fight for the ball are your other cousins, River, Aiden and Kaiden, also twins, and Finn. You probably already know them. Your brothers are talking to


	2. Chapter 2

**Gisella's POV**

I never really worried about making friends in school since I went to a private school that had at tops 30 kids. Now I will be going La Push Tribal School. The school isn't that big, but it's bigger than my old school.

Now, as I'm standing in front of the schools doors, I'm about to break down and cry. Since this is a tribal school, at least 98% of these kids are indians. I'm going to stick out like red flower in a field of yellow flowers.

"Stop freaking out!" My cousin Danny pulled me out my thoughts and made me jump a little. "I'm as white as a sheet compared to all of you guys! People are going to stare!" I hissed at him.

If I remember correctly, my biological dad is Jamaican but since my biological mom is caucasian, I only have a slight darker contrast to my skin. In the summer, people can't tell I'm Jamaican because it just looks like I have a tan but in the winter, people mostly assume I fake tan but a few realize I have naturally a tan skin color.

"If people stare, let them. You have 16 male cousins and four brothers in this school to protect you. Calm the hell down!" Danny tried to reassure me but my heart was still beating a million times per minute.

"What's your schedule?" Danny asked me as I attempted to open my locker. "Economics, then Algebra II, then Physics, then Creative Writing." I told him.

"I think it's safe to assume that you will have one of us in each of your classes. At lunch, you can sit Dallas, Aiden, Kaiden, Jonah, Milo, Isaiah, and I if you want to. Or other people if you want too." Danny reasoned with me.

"What if-" I was cut off by the bell. "That bell means we have five minutes until class. Let's get a move on it." Danny said as he gently pushed me forward.

After walking down one hallway and turned into another hallway, at the end of it was the class I needed to be in.

"Have a good day." Danny said as he ruffled my hair continued down the hallway and out the doors to another building.

I walked into the class room and I turned my head towards the front of the room where four girls were huddled close together and one was whispering and just as she looked up at me. She immediately stopped talking and raised her head to smirk at me. Her other three friends followed their friend's gaze to me and started smirking also and one even stifled a laugh.

I hurried back to a desk in the back row on the opposite side of the room from the girls. "Let me guess, the Queen Bitch and her followers were talking about you?" A voice beside me said.

I turned my head to the girl who had spoken from the desk beside me. The girl had natural waist length straight, black hair with a heart-shaped face, and brown eyes.

Sensing my confusion, she introduced herself. "I'm Talia Shore." "I'm Giselle Black." I introduced myself back. "And yeah, I think they were whispering about me." I added.

"Don't let them bother you. They give hell to pretty much every girl that 'doesn't belong'." She said using air quotes. "Probably because you don't look like the rest of us in this school they feel the need to talk about you. Don't worry, they don't like me either because I hang out with girls and guys and since I hang out with guys, they automatically labeled me as an 'attention whore'."

"Great." I said with a sigh. I already have enemies. "They won't harm you. They made spread nasty rumors about you but honestly they've spread rumors about pretty much everyone so no one really believes them." Talia said while patting me on the shoulder.

The final bell rang and I noticed that none of my family was in my class. Thanks for lying, Danny!

"Class, we have a new student. Miss. Black, please stand up." The teacher said and turned to me. This cannot be happening. Kill me now.

I awkwardly stood up and gave a small wave. "Introduce yourself, please." The teacher asked. "I'm Giselle Black." I introduced myself.

"I'm Mrs. Gunther and it's a pleasure meeting you." Mrs. Gunther introduced herself and I smiled at her and sat back down.

Class started right after that and I was relived. No more attention on me!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally it was time for lunch. After Economics, I had Algebra II which I had with Porter and Benji and that went fast so finally it was time for lunch.

I was putting my books in my locker when Talia approached me. "Hey, Giselle." She said as she leaned on the locker beside mine.

"Hello." I responded. "Want to sit with me at lunch?" She offered. "Sure, if that's alright." I said. "Well, of course!" She smiled brightly at me.

I walked into the lunch room and saw Troy, River, Malik, Simon and Theo all the way across the lunch room from the doors and they were shoving food in each other's faces.

The table Talia led me to was in the back of the lunch room and towards the middle of the back. About four other girls were already sitting there and they were staring at me.

"Hi! I'm Bristol!" A girl introduced her self enthusiastically. Just like pretty much every one else in this school, she had a copper skin tone with black hair but hers was curly and shoulder length. Her bright brown eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Bristol, calm the hell down." The girl sitting next to her said with a laugh. "I'm Kalia **(Kuh-leah)**, by the way." Kalia's about the same height as me with copper skin, and black hair that was put up into a messy bun.

"I'm Erica." The girl next to Kalia said with a warm smile. She also had copper skin but she had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"I'm Devory. " The last girl said and stuck her fist out so I could pound it. Like her friends, her skin was copper and she had hair that was a little past her chin and was layered .

"This is Giselle." Talia introduced me. "No fucking away." Erica gasped. "Giselle Black?!" Bristol said, shocked. "Dallas wouldn't stop talking about you before you and your brothers came." Kalia told me.

"Are you his girlfriend?" I asked, talking a seat next to Devory. "Yeah. Erica is Isaiah's girlfriend, Bristol is Milo's girlfriend, and Devory's Kaiden's girlfriend." Kalia informed me.

"That girl sitting next to Troy is his girlfriend, Sophie. The girl sitting next to Sophie is Falone, Aiden's girlfriend." Devory pointed over to them and then she pointed in the opposite direction to another table. "The girl sitting next to Porter is Willow, his girlfriend. The girl next to Benji is April, his girlfriend."

"Wow." Was all I could say. I'm going to be meeting a lot of girls soon.

"Well, technically, we're their imp-" Bristol was cut of by Erica kicking her. "Ow!" She cried and glared at Erica and Erica gave her a look.

"Ohhhhhhh." Bristol said as if she just remembered something important. "Is everything alright?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! I remembered that I had my facts mixed up about something." Bristol said while rubbing her leg. I nodded my head to show I understood.

"Lets go get food." Talia said and we all go up and made our way to where the food was. We all grabbed our own tray, piled some food on, paid, and sat back down at our table.

"Oh shit." Erica said, and ducked her head down. "What?" Devory asked through a mouth full of food.

"Caitlynn is looking over at us." I looked over Erica's head and met eyes with the girl that Talia called 'Queen Bitch'. I quickly duck my head down to pretend I was eating.

"I think she has it out for Giselle." Talia told them. "Go figure." Kalia scoffed. "Always going for the girls prettier than her." "So, every girl?" Bristol asked with smile and that caused us all to snicker.

"Don't let her bother you. Just deck her one in the face if she says something ignorant." Erica said to me. "She's never really liked any one of us. Especially Erica." Bristol told me.

"She probably has every STD known to man." Erica mumbled while stabbing her lettuce. "Lets just leave it at that Caitlynn liked Isaiah but the feeling wasn't mutual." Kalia said.

"Caitlynn sounds like a lovely person." I said sarcastically. "You nailed it!" Talia said with a fake smile and we both started to laugh.

Lunch was over before I knew it and I made my way to Physics. The teacher pointed to where I now sit and it was in the back row once again.

"Are you Giselle?" The girl to the right of me asked. "Yeah." I responded and looked at her. "I'm Sophie, Troy's girlfriend." The girl said with a bright smile. She has copper skin with elbow length wavy black hair.

"Your brother talked about you at lunch. He seems a little overprotective." Sophie said with a laugh. I was about to reply to her when the teacher cut us off.

Before I knew it, the day was over. "How was your first day?" Oliver asked way to enthusiastically as him and I waited for the rest of our siblings to get to the car.

"Alright. I didn't have a mental breakdown." I joked with a wink. "That's not even funny, Giselle." Oliver said, obviously now pissed.

"I'm just joking, drama queen." I said with an eye roll. The rest of my brothers arrived and we all piled in EJ's truck.

"Well I hope everyone had a great day. I know I did." EJ said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "You like your classes or the girls this school has to offer?" Nolan asked sarcastically.

"I think we all know the answer to that one." Preston mumbled under his breath. "Shut up, Preston!" EJ said to Preston and reached over to the passenger seat to punch him. Preston punched back and I knew how this one was going to end.

"Knock it off before you get us all in a car accident!" I scolded EJ. "Okay, _Mom._" EJ scoffed at me.

"Oh hey, look, a stop sign." Nolan said, pointing out the window at the stop sign EJ just blew. "If Mom or Dad find out, someone in this car dies." EJ warned.

"I'm too sexy to die." Preston bragged. "I vote we kill Preston." I said while raising my hand. EJ, Nolan, and Oliver also raised their hands as in to vote to kill Preston also.

"Mom likes me the best!" Preston yelled at us and that caused an uproar.

"Preston, you're adopted!"

"Can we kill him now?"

"I should've killed you in the womb when I had the chance."

"So glad your room is right across from mine." Were all the responses he got. I was the one who told him he was adopted, Oliver was the one to say he should've killed him in the womb, EJ was the one to ask if we could kill him now and Nolan was the one who said he was glad that they're rooms were close to each other.

We finally arrived home and we all rushed to get out of the truck. Mom came running out the door and grabbed all five of us in a group hug.

"My babies are home! I've missed you all so much!" My mom cried. "Mommmmmmmmm." We all groaned. "Don't cry!" Nolan complained.

"I won't, I promise!" Our mom replied but it sure sounded like she wanted to. She let us go and we all filed in the house. I went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt and went to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch the TV.

"How's my baby girl?" My dad said as he kissed me on the forehead and sat on the couch beside me.

"Peachy," I sighed. "Aww, don't be like that. This is a fresh start. A new beginning." My dad beamed. I hated when he said that. We didn't need a fresh start to begin with.

"Oh, don't be so sour." He scolded me because my face probably showed my annoyance. "You'll like it here, I know it." He promised.

"I bet." I mumbled. "Your brothers love it here already. It honestly can't be that bad here for you." "It's wonderful, Dad. I really love it here." I said and got up to go to my room and my dad made a heavy sigh.

_Of course my brothers fit in, they look like everyone else around here._

I feel bad for being hard on my dad. I do like it here and I know I will end up loving it here but fitting in isn't exactly my forte. Especially with other people my age. Yeah, I did meet some friends today but I also made enemies today.

I went down to the beach after I made sure my mom knew where I was going and after she stood out on the porch to make sure I was really going to where I said I was. If that's not embarrassing, I don't know what is.

I sat right on the beach shore so when the waves washed up, only my feet got wet. I looked out and onto the horizon. The sun already started to set so it created a beautiful scenery.

I turned around to see some teens my age playing frisbee. I didn't see any of them at school today and besides, they didn't look Native American so I assumed that they went to Forks High School.

I got up and walked to the dock and walked right up to the end of it and just stood there and stared off in the distance.

It's beautiful here, that I can't lie about. I've made friends so that's a bonus. I've made enemies, but that's life. Not everyone is going to like me.

Mayb- I was snapped out my thoughts. By what? Being submerged by cold water. I quickly swam to the surface and gasped for air, confused and shocked by what just happened.

I swam towards the ladder attached to the dock and when I grabbed the ladder, a hand was already waiting there for me. I grabbed it and I made my way up the stairs.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and I knocked you in the water but if it makes you feel better, I fell in also." The person who knocked me in said.

I looked up and made eye contact with two hazel eyes. He was tall, muscular, lean with light brown hair that clung to his face from getting wet.

The guy smiled at me with a beautiful smile that could make any girl be mesmerized. "I'm Colter."

**Please review :)**


End file.
